Evangelion Unit-01
Evangelion Unit-01, or EVA-01, is one of the main mecha from the anime/manga series, Neon Genesis Evangelion. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Colossal Titan vs Eva Unit 01 (Completed) * Godzilla vs. Evangelion Unit-01 (Completed) * Goku vs Evangelion Unit-01 * Gurren Lagann vs. EVA-01 * Hulk vs Evangelion Unit-01 * EVA-01 VS. Eren Jaeger * EVA-01 vs. Mechagodzilla * Wing Gundam Zero vs. Evangelion Unit-01 '''(Completed) * Zillo Beast vs EVA-01 With someone else * Godzilla vs Robotic Earth Defenders * Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha '''Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim) History In the year 2000 AD, a cataclysmic event known as the Second Impact struck the world, resulting in the melting of the Antarctic ice cap and the tilting of the Earth on its axis. With so little of humanity left, physics-defying beings known as Angels came to Earth in order to wipe out what was left. Fifteen years later, the fourteen-year-old boy Shinji Ikari was summoned by his father, Gendo, to the city of Tokyo-3 for a single purpose: To pilot a giant mech known as the Evangelion Unit-01, or the EVA-01, to fight the Angels. At first, Shinji's life of piloting the EVA-01 was a simple one, taking down Monster of the Week with Asuka. However, he soon realized just how mentally challenging such a task could be, and learned more and more about the mysterious EVA as well as the Angels. Death Battle Info Background *Pilot: Shinji Ikari; the soul of Yui Ikari **Age: 14 *Height: 200 m/656 ft *Weight: About 62,000 tons *Power Source: S2 Engine *Operational Age: <15 years old Weaponry *Progressive Knife **Styled like a jack knife **Can vibrate at ultrasonic frequencies to boost its cutting capabilities *Handgun **Styled after the Desert Eagle **EM-226 Evangelion Portable Revolving Multi-Barrel Machine Gun **Based on the M13 Minigun *Pallet Gun **Based off the Steyr ACR Combat Rifle **Fires steel darts rather than bullets **Ammo Capacity: 24 5.56x45mm rounds **Rate of fire: 3 rounds *Magoroku Exterminate Sword and Counter Sword **Katana-like blades made specifically for EVA-01 **Exterminate Sword: 60 meters **Counter Sword: 30 meters **Infused with AT Fields *Mastema **All-range multi-weapon including a machine cannon, sharp edges, and cruise missiles **Supposedly named after a fallen angel who died trying to protect the human race *Dual Chainsaw *Spear of Longinus **Dual-headed spear with metamorphic qualities **Length: About 102 meters **Weight: 530 metric tons **If thrown, can reach relativistic speeds *Positron Sniper Rifle **Capable of generation gigatons of energy **Has a cooldown timer and drastically reduces the EVA-01's mobility **Requires the entire electrical reserve of Japan to be rerouted to the NERV headquarters to be fired two or three times AT Field *Full name: Absolute Terror Field *Barrier of light that protects the EVA-01 from just about anything that's not an extremely energetic weapon or an AT Field itself *Strength depends on the synchronization of the EVA and its pilot *Can be reconstructed if disrupted *The EVA-01's AT Field can resist about 70.8 teratons of force AT Field Pulse *Advanced projection of AT Field *Creates many geometric shapes, then sends victim flying *A single fist was able to send an Angel flying at about Mach 6 Optic Blast *Fires highly concentrated blasts of energy from its eyes *Can pierce through many layers of AT Fields AT Field Aggression *Acts as an invisible extension (made of pure energy) of the EVA-01's limbs *Powerful enough to slice an AT Field in half then cut the Angel's biomass into pieces Cruciform Explosion *Projects energy outward and creates a gigantic explosion Anti AT Field *Inverts energy from a regular AT Field to turn it into a massive explosion *Dematerializes all AT Fields in the area *Doesn't work on beings of non-standard organic matter Berserk State *Takes over when Shinji is in danger and Yui takes the controls *Releases all limitations *Gains a powerful healing factor *Far more aggressive than base form and stops using any sort of strategy Initial Arousal State *Transcends artificial limits humanity imposed on it *Happens when Shinji manages a 400% synchronization with it and essentially merges with the mecha *Gains great control over its AT Field Second State *Otherwise known as "The Red Giant" *Final form *Changes form and develops a Third Eye *Capable of causing the cataclysmic "Third Impact" with its attacks Feats *Even while restrained, killed many Angels *Became the Tree of Life *Survived Sahaquiel's Landing Impact, which is estimated to have been about 70.8 teratons *Shinji has been recognized as the best pilot in all of Evangelion, even by Kaworu *Threw a spear into space at relativistic speeds while targeting the Angel Arael *Has torn through many extremely durable AT Fields effortlessly *Can run and react at mach speeds Faults *Shinji isn't a very experienced pilot *Berserk State loses all sense of strategy *All damage done to the EVA-01 are reflected upon Shinji in Initial Arousal State and above *Anti-AT Field doesn't affect non-standard organic matter *Shinji is somewhat mentally ustable *Some members of NERV aren't very good at helping Shinji *Will die if the core of its chest is destroyed *Maintenance for repairs cost roughly trillions of US Dollars Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Mecha Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Characters Category:Robots Category:Spear Wielders Category:Technology users